cupquakefandomcom-20200215-history
Horses in Minecraft Oasis (season 1)
horses Mating started in episode 41. Cupquake has trouble with breeding the horses, as in some episodes horses spawned around the mating pen. Coffee.jpg|Coffee, a Pegasus 8y7tuyf.jpg|Kimchi, a white horse Ytrgtrrtggtrgtrgtr.jpg|Cookie Dough Tyrtrfgr.jpg Ythrg.jpg The horse family is a large family of horses bred by Cupquake in Minecraft Oasis. Kimchi Kimchi was the first horse found in the series. She has had two children with Ginger, the unnamed horse from episode 41 and Cookie Dough. She also has a child with Zebra named Coffee. She also got a bunch of other Zorses. Cupquake forgot about her and now, she is still inside the breeding house Ginger A brown horse found in episode 32 that was brought to the house in episode 40. He has had two children with Kimchi, the unnamed horse from episode 41 and Cookie Dough. Cookie Dough Cookie Dough was born in episode 42 to Kimchi and Ginger. He is a spotted grey and white horse and has a child with the same colours as him that was born in episode 44 with Milk Chocolate. He is also the father of White Chocolate. Milk Chocolate Milk Chocolate is a brown horse found in episode 43. She has had White Chocolate, the unnamed horse from episode 44, with Cookie Dough. White Chocolate White Chocolate was born to Cookie Dough and Milk Chocolate in episode 46. She is a spotted white and brown horse. She had one child with Black Berry, an unnamed cow spotted horse and was then accidentally deleted from the game by Steven. She was replaced by a new White Chocolate before the start of episode 47. With Dark Chocolate she has had three children, an unnamed black horse, an unnamed brown and white spotted horse and Oreo. Black Berry Black Berry is a horse found in episode 46 with a cat friend. He is a black horse and had one child with White Chocolate, an unnamed spotted black and white horse. He was deleted from the game by accident while Steven was installing mods between episodes 46 and 47. Dark Chocolate Dark Chocolate was a horse tamed during episodes 46 and 47 as a replacement of Black Berry. He has had three children with White Chocolate, an unnamed black horse, an unnamed white and brown spotted horse and Oreo. Oreo Oreo is a spotted black and white horse born in episode 48. His parents are Dark Chocolate and White Chocolate. He was used to approach Z. Z and Bra Z is a zebra found while riding Oreo in episode 49. He has one child with Kimchi, a zorse named Coffee. Bra is Another zebra found in episode 49. Coffee Coffee is a zorse born in episode 50 to Z and Kimchi. He was given an essence of darkness and turned into a bat horse. Cupquake took him as high up as she could and was planning to turn him into a Pegasus, but didn't know how to fly down, so she pressed Shift and fell down into her entrance lake. Coffee was thought to be lost in the sky but flew back down to the ground on his own. Cupquake made a platform in the sky and turned her bat horse into a Pegasus. He later died in the process of making the fairy horse (or alicorn, for those who know MLP) with her unicorn Cream, Sugar Lumps. Taffy Taffy is a zorse. He was given an essence of darkness and turned into a bat horse. Taffy now lives in the Horse Platform with Sugar Lumps and for a while, her Pegasus that she now carries around in the sky amulet. Sugar Lumps Sugar Lumps is a white fairy horse or allicorn bred by Cream and Coffee (both went missing and are not dead in the progress of breeding Sugar Lumps). Sugar Lumps as can tell is a beautiful sight. She lives with a Pegasus Cupquake named but the unequiped after being sent to the amulet. Also a bat horse lives with her and the other flying horses. Sugar Lumps has fairy wings and a horn also leaves a trail of stars behind her. Buttercream Buttercream is a Pegasus that Cupquake keeps in her horse amulet. It used to live in the horse dome with Sugar Lumps, the fairy horse, and Taffy, the bat horse. It was named Buttercream by a fan. Category:Minecraft Oasis